Wedding Belle
by galindapopular
Summary: Happiest Ducks Finale: The Ducks descend on Orlando again for Luis and Aimee's wedding. Will they be able to recapture that magic that brought them together the first time?
1. Couples and Plans

**Summary: Happiest Ducks Finale The Ducks head one more time to Orlando for Aimee and Luis's wedding. Will the magic that brought them together once still be there?**

**Author's Note: Sooo, I planned this story a while ago, and my roommates and I began planning a possible trip to Disney this weekend and I looked it up again. Hope you guys like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Wedding Belle**

**Chapter 1: Couples and Plans  
**

"Aimee Mendoza," Aimee said staring in to the mirror in her wedding dress, "Aimee Louise Prescott Mendoza," She sighed happily, "Mrs. Aimee Mendoza, Mrs. Luis Carlos Mendoza."

"Aimee?" She heard Luis's voice coming in to the house. "Baby? You home?" She ran in to the bathroom.

"You have to leave!" She shouted.

"Wow, OK," He laughed, "What did I do?"

"I'm in my wedding dress and you can't see me," she sighed, "It's bad luck." She could hear him laughing.

"OK, I'll stand outside in the hallway until you get changed," He said, "Does that work?"

"Yes," she said. She undid the back buttons on the dress, slipped it off and put it back on the hanger she pulled her jeans and tee shirt back on, and walked out into the hallway. She came behind Luis and put her hands over his eyes. He turned around and kissed her. "Hi,"

"Hi," he smiled, "So were you saying your name over and over again in the mirror, again?" She blushed. "You're such a cliché."

"I'm excited," She whacked him in the chest, "I wish you were more excited."

"I am excited baby," he said and kissed her, "It's just, it's still kind of far away."

"A month is not far away," she said, "It's really close."

"Yeah, I guess so," He laughed, "I'm looking much more forward to the honeymoon." She giggled and they kissed. "And of course spending the rest of my life with you. I mean, the past four years have been perfect." Four years, since he had come down and into her life, Luis Mendoza the smooth, sexy boy who walked up to her while she was dressed as Belle in the Magic Kingdom. So much had changed in the past four years. They had both finished college, she no longer worked for Disney World (Thank God!) and they both had steady jobs in Orlando, where they rented and were soon to buy the house they shared. And now, they were getting married.

"And speaking of your friends," Aimee said, "The only person we haven't heard from is Julie. Is she coming?"

"Um," Luis said, "Well,"

* * *

"No," Julie said on the phone with Connie, "No, no, and no!"

"You can't skip Luis and Aimee's wedding," Connie said.

"Portman's going to be there," Julie sighed, "And he'll bring a date."

"Julie, it's been a year," Connie stated, "You should bring a date too."

"I don't have a date to bring," Julie sighed, "And I'm not dead set on hurting him."

"He is not dead set on hurting you," Connie said, "He's trying to move on."

"Bringing some slutty little tramp to the New Years party," Julie said, "And making out with her all night with no consideration for ex girlfriends standing two feet away, is not moving on. It's deliberately trying to hurt me."

"She wasn't that slutty," Connie sighed, "And OK they were kind of all over each other, and that was sort of insensitive of him, but you can't punish Aimee for it!"

"It would be too hard," Julie said, "I mean, its Orlando, that's,"

"I know," Connie said, "Everything big in your relationship happened in Orlando. Your first kiss, your first date,"

"When I gave him my virginity!" Julie said pointedly.

"Yeah, I was going to just say, your first time," Connie said, "But that too. So maybe, the first time you guys move on and act like grown ups."

"Or the first time I kick his ass," Julie grumbled.

"Julie," Connie said. "I know the breakup was hard on you, but it has been a year. Maybe, if you just,"

"If I just what?" Julie said.

"Stopped brooding," Connie said, "You two had a great relationship, but you were also great friends, maybe you could have that again. When was the last time you talked to him?"

"New Years," Julie said.

"Ok, I mean actually talked to him," Connie said, "'Hey Julie,' and 'Uh, hi Portman!' and then running away doesn't count as talking."

"Oh, well then," She said, "That would be when he broke up with me."

"Jules," Connie took a tone that freaked Julie out. "You can't avoid him forever. At least consider coming to the wedding?"

"I'll think about it," Julie said. "But I'm not promising." Suddenly a baby cried in the background.

"I have to go," Connie sighed, "Eric woke up, I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"Is this OK?" Layla Loughlin stood in front of the TV, Charlie looked around her.

"Yeah, baby its great," he said, "Move please."

"You didn't even look," She said. "Charlie," she stamped a foot.

"Layla," he sighed, "You're being childish, and the game's on Stanley Cup! Banksie's playing!"

"Charlie," she pouted, "Please!"

"You look beautiful," he said looking at her, in a little black dress, "What's it for?"

"You are impossible," She stamped off, her blonde hair flying behind her. He sighed, and stood up.

"Sorry Adam," he said to the TV, "Baby," he walked in to the kitchen where she was sitting on the floor with her arms crossed, "Layla," he slid down.

"I shopped for like a week," she sniffled, "So that I could look nice for your friends, and you don't even care."

"I do care," he smiled, "This is for the wedding?" She nodded, "It's perfect, and you will look gorgeous, just like you always do." He kissed her. She kissed him, climbing on him, she started kissing his neck. "Layla," He said softly.

"Mmhm," She smiled, unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing and kissing down his chest.

"The game," He said, "I'm sorry baby, but it's really important." Her eyes flared and she stood up and walked away.

"I'm only here for two more days Charlie," She said shrilly, "And then I go back to Jersey, do you really want to waste that time?"

"I'm not wasting the time," Charlie sighed, standing up, "But Adam is playing, in the Stanley Cup, are you aware of the fact that this is a really big deal?"

"Fine," she said, "It's just fine, I only dealt with you choosing hockey over me for the whole winter, and here I was thinking, oh season's over, finally I get my boyfriend back, but no, Adam's in the Stanley Cup, we can't miss that." Charlie sighed. Layla had impulse control problems, and suffered horrible mood swings. The impulse control was pretty fun for him, because it usually manifested itself in random sex acts in extremely random places. However, the mood swings were less fun, because she got angry or upset about very small things that he had very little control over.

"Layla," He groaned. "Please!"

"I'm going back to the dorm," she stamped out, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Baby, come on," he said, following her, "I want to spend these next few days with you."

"Too bad," she shrugged. "I have to finish packing anyway." He sighed, giving up and walking back into his apartment. He would be more upset if this kind of thing didn't happen every couple of weeks. Knowing Layla she would be back in two hours in a bikini asking to make Pina Coladas to celebrate the coming summer.

* * *

"You really want to bring me to Orlando for your friends' wedding?" The small brunette in her bra and panties lying under Dean Portman asked.

"Course I do babe," He smiled and kissed her.

"But won't your ex girlfriend be there?" She cocked her head to the side. He sighed and rolled off her, there was no fooling Maya.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Probably. I don't really know, I haven't talked to her in a year." It was true, he had also taken to dating lots of girls, all of whom were as opposite of Julie as possible, usually small, dark, slutty brunettes, in contrast to Julie's tall blonde purity. He and Maya had gotten back together about a month before, and he knew it would drive Julie crazy if he brought anyone to Luis and Aimee's wedding, but especially Maya, the girl who he had lost his virginity to, the girl who he had told Julie a million times meant nothing to him.

"So I'd be there to what?" Maya said, "Make her jealous?"

"Yup," he nodded, no reason to lie, Maya had entered in to this knowing he wasn't over Julie. "If you don't want to,"

"Just wanted to be clear," she shrugged, and kissed him. As he moved down and started slipping off her panties, "Dean," she moaned, "you're much better at this now than when we were sixteen."

"Can you call me Portman baby?" He whispered in her ear. It was weird, since leaving Julie he hadn't been able to stand hearing girls call him by his first name. "And thank you."

* * *

Sherry Dawlins brushed out her long dark hair taking it down from the tight bun where she had it under her red Ariel princess wig.

"Hey you," Her boyfriend Derek whispered and kissed her neck. She looked at him and smiled, "What are you up to tonight?"

"I um, I was going to go with Aimee to try on my bridesmaids dresses and pick out shoes," She said. "You can come if you want."

"Mm, shoe shopping with Aimee, that sounds like lots of fun for me," He nodded, "Come over after?"

"Sure," She smiled and kissed him. She glanced over at the TV. "Ooh! Rangers won! Yay!"

"I don't get it," He sighed, "You're from California, you live here, and yet you love the Rangers. Explain please."

"Adam Banks plays for the Rangers," She laughed. He nodded. "I should call him."

"Hey," Derek whispered. "I'm sure he's out celebrating with one of his little hockey groupies, you've got a very sexy boyfriend right here in Florida!" She laughed, "He's coming to the wedding right?"

"I think so," She nodded and kissed him, "I'll see you later."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	2. Oops

**Author's Note: Yay! Off to a running start, um, anyway, enjoy this chapter, the Ducks will actually get down to Florida in the next one and we'll get some of the awesome Duck shenanigans (Yes, I said shenanigans) but the set up was longer than I thought it would be so I split it into two chapters! Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Oops**

"Oh my God!" Aimee screamed.

"What?" Luis ran out of the bathroom, pants still around his knees. "What's wrong?"

"Our wedding planner," she started hyperventilating, "Just left, with all the money. Police say might not find her." His eyes got huge, they'd been scrimping and saving the money for the wedding for two years now. It hadn't been much, but now they had nothing. "Oh my God."

"OK," Luis said, "It's fine, we can fix this."

"Fix it?" Aimee said, "How?"

"Well," he thought and then it came to him, "We don't need a wedding planner, we have Julie."

"JULIE?" She shouted, "We don't even know if she's coming!"

"She'll come for this." He assured her, "This is right up her ally, she'd get to micro manage a whole wedding, and do all kinds of last minute planning stuff. She loves crap like that."

"But the money Luis!" Aimee said, "We can't pay for anything."

"We'll work it out!" He rubbed her arms, "I promise OK? You will get your dream wedding Princess!" He stood up and went to the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Julie answered.

"Jules," He said, "It's Luis,"

"Listen," she cut him off, "I already told Connie, I'm thinking about it OK? I'm just not sure that I'm ready to be back there,"

"What?" He said, "No this isn't about you and your stupid reasons for not wanting to come to my wedding. I need you and your sick management skills Julie. Have you ever planned a wedding?"

"The wedding is in less than a month," Julie laughed, "Even I can't pull that off."

"Yes you can," He smiled, "Come on, everyone still talks about that Christmas, or Connie and Guy's wedding, or Eric's christening. This is your job now Jules! You're an event planner!"

"Fine," She sighed, "What's the budget?"

"Um, no budget," He said.

"Like I can spend whatever I want no budget?" She said excitedly.

"Uh, no," He said, "More like, we don't have any more money no budget."

"You are so lucky I don't have a boyfriend anymore and I need something to do with my time," She sighed and hung up the phone and groaned pulling a pillow over her face. The last thing she wanted to do right know was wrangle the Ducks into Orlando!

* * *

"Come on baby," Connie sighed bouncing her seventeen month old son Eric against her shoulder as he cried. It seemed like all he did was cry. Whenever she mentioned it to Julie, she always joked that it was punishment for all the sex she and Guy had had over the past ten years.

"Hey," Guy walked in and took him, "Eric!" He said, shaking the toddler in front of him, "What's the deal buddy? What's the deal?"

"Dada!" Eric laughed.

"Sure, for you he shuts up," Connie laughed. Guy smiled sitting down on the couch and laying Eric down in front of him and rasberrying his stomach. "You're encouraging this behavior, I'll have you know!"

"Uh Oh, Eric," Guy sat him up, "Mommy's crabby!"

"Mommy has to go try on her bridesmaid's dress before the store closes," She sighed, "You gonna be OK?"

"Yeah," Guy said, "We'll be fine. Have we mentioned to Eric about the whole M-I-C-K-E-Y business yet."

"Mm, because I really want to deal with him shouting about all day for the next four weeks," Connie nodded, "No, maybe we'll tell him on the plane. Maybe!"

"Alright," Guy laughed.

"Dada, Abam!" Eric pointed at the TV.

"Yeah," Guy laughed, "That's Adam. He knows the Ducks Cons!"

"Yes, he's very smart," Connie said, "See if he can transfer some of that intelligence to the potty tonight?"

"Eric hate the potty!" The little boy crossed his arms.

"From the horse's mouth," Guy said.

"Well, unless the horse starts using the potty he won't get to meet M-I-C-K-E-Y, because I'm not changing diapers every four hours in D-I-S-N-E-Y," Connie laughed and kissed her husband. "I'll be back. Don't forget to call Adam to congratulate him!"

* * *

Adam looked at his computer, and checked his email. Between the congratulations from the Ducks and his agent's office was the one he was really looking for.

_Hey Superstar!_

_Great game (Or well, great ESPN highlights, I was working so I couldn't actually watch it) Super proud of you and I can't wait to see you in a few weeks. Aimee actually managed to pick an extremely non heinous bridesmaid's dress. Anyway, congratulations, I hope you'll let me kiss your ring when you get down here!_

_Love you,_

_Sherry_

He smiled. Hearing from Sherry always made him happy, they'd stayed in touch and become the best of friends, actually he'd fallen in love with her. He had a feeling that she felt the same way, although she stayed with Derek.

"Adam?" A young woman with her blonde hair piled on top of her head peaked into the office. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I'll be right there." She walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed him, "Hi."

"I had so much fun last night," She giggled, "The luxury box, and the party," She kissed him, "After the party."

"Yeah," He smiled, "I liked that part too." She giggled again and they kissed, "Listen Mel," He said as she settled into his lap and started to kiss his neck, "I've got kind of a busy day, with ESPN and team stuff, and, you're welcome to hang out, but I'm gonna be in and out."

"I can take a hint," She kissed him gently. "I'll get out of the way." She stood up.

"Um, Melissa," He said, she turned on her way out, "Are you at all interested in going to Florida in a month?"

"What?" She laughed.

"I'm going to Florida, next month, for this wedding," He said, "I could use a date."

"Yeah," She said, "That sounds fun."

"Great," He smiled, "I'll call you," She looked at him skeptically, "Or my assistant will call your assistant." She laughed and walked out. Melissa Rubens was an up and coming fashion designer who he'd been seeing since December, he liked her, she just, wasn't Sherry.

* * *

"I can't stand the son of a bitch!" Sherry shouted slamming Luis and Aimee's door. Luis popped his head out tentatively.

"Hey Sher," He said cautiously.

"You know I think she's like 19 this time," She sighed, "Hi, do you have anything alcoholic?"

"Beer in the fridge," He pointed, she nodded and got one. "Um, so how are things with Derek?"

"There's this new Cinderella," Sherry sighed, "She's like a total whore, and she's all over him and he's totally into it."

"You know, Banksie's going to be down here for the wedding," Luis smiled. Sherry rolled her eyes.

"Where's Aimee?" She said.

"Um, Aimee took a sleeping pill," He grimaced, "But she didn't exactly know she took it," Sherry looked at him, "She was freaking out, I mashed it up and put it in her water."

"You drugged your girlfriend?" She looked at him.

"She needed it," He shook his head, "Our wedding planner took off with our money."

"Told you, you should have just had Julie do it," Sherry laughed, "But nooo Aimee had to have a real wedding planner!"

"Well, Julie's in charge now," Luis shrugged, "You OK?"

"Yeah," Sherry sighed, "I should break up with him shouldn't I?"

"Yes," Luis nodded simply.

"Wow, Mendoza," She nodded, "Tell me how you really feel."

"Look, this has nothing to do with how I don't like Derek, which I don't," He explained, "This is about the he's a worthless asshole who cheats on you thing. And," He pointed out, "You have a Stanley Cup Champion in love with you."

"Adam's not in love with me," Sherry said, "We're just friends."

"Of course you are," Luis nodded.

* * *

"OK," Julie was talking to Aimee on the phone a few days later, "I went online and did some research, and I don't think you're going to love this,"

"I already don't love it since you said that," Aimee sighed, "But I'll take anything at this point."

"A Disney wedding," Julie said, "They give major price breaks to employees."

"I don't work there anymore," Aimee said, "And I'm not going back, I have a nice 9 to 5 job now."

"Will you let me finish?" Julie sighed, "I made a call, the woman who runs it remembers you, says they can still give it to you. If, and it's a big if Aimee," she stipulated, "You have to let them use the pictures for a brochure."

"WHAT?" Aimee said, "Are you kidding me?"

"You'd get everything free," Julie said, "And copies of everything."

"God, I gave them two and half years of my life," Aimee shook her head, "And now they're taking my wedding."

"I know," Julie said sympathetically, "I'm really sorry Aimee. I know it's not perfect, but I think it's the best bet."

"You're right," she sighed, "I don't have to dress up as Belle or anything right?"

"No," Julie said, "Although they'll need to,"

"Sign off of my dress," she finished, "I figured. Give me the info I need." Julie read off the numbers of the people Aimee needed to call. "OK, so now we talk about you."

"Goody," Julie said sarcastically.

"You need to come down now Jules," Aimee said, "there's no getting around it. But what I don't get is why you didn't want to come down in the first place. I was under the impression that you love it here."

"Loved," Julie said, "Past tense, as in I loved Orlando when someone loved me."

"Too many memories?" Aimee said.

"Pretty much," Julie sighed. "I'm not ready to talk to him, let alone talk to him in the same city where,"

"You for some reason had every defining moment in your relationship?" Aimee laughed.

"Yeah," Julie sighed.

"I'll uninvite him!" Aimee said, "I like you better anyway."

"No," Julie sighed, "I'll deal. I have to talk to him eventually."

* * *

**Review Please!!  
**


	3. Finding Goals

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Quicky update here, but only cuz I had the first three chapters mostly done, after this it'll slow down a little. Pay attention to little details that'll bring us back to the first story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finding Goals**

"I'm really excited about this," Mel giggled climbing into the limo that was picking her and Adam up from the airport. "I brought my sketch pad, I have this amazing princess collection idea!"

"I'm glad," He smiled and kissed her. "I didn't think you'd be so excited, I mean Disney's kind of,"

"What?" She looked at him, "Oh, you thought I would think its trashy?" He nodded, "I mean, the whole Disney wedding thing is a little sad, but the reason behind it is nice, and The Grand Floridian is nicer than most hotels in New York."

"True," Adam nodded and laughed, "I can't wait until you meet Sherry, she's awesome, her boyfriend is kind of an asshole, or so I hear, I've never actually met the guy, but you'll like her."

"Adam," Mel looked at him, "I um, I don't really know how to put this," He looked at her, "Look, I know we um, see each other on a casual basis," She sighed, "But what does this trip mean?"

"Mel," He said, "Come on, we're both too busy to start a real relationship, we decided that a while ago."

"Yeah," She said, "But now the season's over."

"And you're going to be spending the whole summer working on your line for fashion week," He pointed out, pulling away. She sighed.

"Look, I need to know where this is going," She explained, "I like you, I have a good time when I'm with you, but I haven't been with anyone else in quite a while Adam."

"You haven't?" He swallowed. She shook her head, "Oh, um, yeah."

"Don't worry," She rolled her eyes, "I know you have been, I don't care about that, yet." He smiled. "I just, thought that this trip might be a new start for us. Think about it, that's all I'm asking."

* * *

Julie was in her element, sending people every which way in the chapel, getting things ready for the wedding, which was in two days. As she walked out a few hours later she smiled seeing Adam Banks standing outside.

"I was sent to fetch you," He smiled, she ran and gave him a hug. "They thought that would be your reaction."

"We're so proud of you Adam!" She said, "I mean, you did so well this season."

"And you," he said, "Putting a fairy tale wedding together in a month?"

"It's amazing," she said, "Such a rush. So, where are we going?"

"Magic Kingdom," He said cautiously. "Um, we wanted to hit some of the rides."

"Oh," she said, "OK, just, not the Haunted Mansion."

"Right," he laughed, "Because you can't do scary."

"Exactly." She said.

* * *

Later they walked around Magic Kingdom, having met up with Ken, Goldberg and Russ. She was having more fun then she was expecting to, until Julie stopped short when she saw Portman across the road, hand in hand with a small brunette in a mini skirt and halter top.

"Come on Catlady," Goldberg said, "We'll go this way." He pulled her. She shook her head.

"No," she said, "I need to do it eventually, might as well be now." She took a deep breath and walked across the street. "Hi," she managed to say.

"Julie," he stared, she was more beautiful than he would have thought, she was wearing her usual summer uniform, a pair of baggy jean shorts and a thick strapped white tank, her hair in a tight ponytail. "I, um, hi," Maya looked at him.

"I'm Maya," she extended her hand, "I've heard a lot about you."

"M-Maya?" Julie stuttered, automatically shaking her hand. "Yeah, um I've heard about you too." She stared at him, unable to believe it.

"I'll let you two catch up," Maya said quietly and kissed him. Julie stared at the ground, he looked up at the sky quietly.

"When did you start seeing her again?" Julie finally managed to squeak out.

"Um, about two months ago I guess," he said. "It just sort of happened."

"Right," she nodded, "Of course. Um so that's not just some other girl named Maya right, that's Maya, who,"

"Yeah," he said, not making her fill in, "It is. She's great," he said, "So, how are you?"

"I'm good," she said quietly, "I moved out of my parents." She was trying to come up with some kind of news equivalent to what she had just seen and realized she had just given him the lamest possible news.

"That's um," he said, "that's good. You look great."

"Thanks, you too," she sighed. This was excruciating. "How was your senior year?"

"Really good," he said, "I mean, no one can believe that I actually made it through. I wouldn't have gotten as far as I did if it weren't for you." She blushed. "It's true, you pushed me." He smiled, which gave her leave to give him a small one.

"I've missed you," they both said at the same time, and then just stared at each other, they laughed breaking the tension.

"Connie thinks we could be friends again," Julie smiled.

"Yeah, she uh, mentioned that to me too," He said, "Do you think?"

"I'm not sure," she said quietly. "I mean, a lot's happened between us."

"Yeah," he said. "I guess. I should go find Maya," He said. "She um, wanted to go on Haunted Mansion, and I said no, so, she probably headed over there." He looked down. Julie smiled triumphantly, it wasn't just her, he couldn't go near it either.

* * *

Aimee jogged over to the group, "Hi guys," They waved. She was followed closely by her best friend Sherry. Which caused Adam to stand up and immediately walk over. Sherry's blue eyes sparkled seeing him again.

"Hey Aimee," He smiled and hugged her, "Congratulations."

"You didn't come over here to see me," She rolled her eyes. "See you two later."

"Wanna walk?" Sherry pointed. He laughed and nodded. "You got my email right?"

"Yeah," He laughed. "Thanks, I appreciate it." She smiled. "So how are you?"

"OK," She said softly, "I miss you, talking to you. Though I've taken to actually reading supermarket tabloids to keep track of your love life."

"It's mostly exaggerated," He mumbled.

"Oh but just mostly," She laughed. "You are quite the playboy Adam."

"Just trying to find the right girl," He said softly. She nodded. "How's Derek?"

"He's great," She sighed, "We're, about the same to be honest. You'll actually meet him."

"Can't wait," Adam grumbled. Sherry sighed. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me."

"Adam!" Melissa ran over, "I was looking all over," She stopped, "Oh my God, you must be Sherry!"

"Yeah," Adam said, "Um Sherry, this is Mel."

"Melissa Rubens, yeah," Sherry said, "You're winter showing was unreal, I bought a pea coat again because of it, and I live in Florida!" Melissa shook her hand.

"That's sweet," Mel said, "Adam, you didn't mention how adorable she was!"

"And you didn't mention you were bringing someone!" Sherry hit him trying to hide her disappointment.

"Uh yeah," Adam mumbled, "Must have uh, slipped my mind."

"Well, Derek's break is coming up, I have to eat lunch with him," Sherry said and pointed, "There's this super slutty Cinderella going after him, I have to keep my eye on him."

"Sure," Adam nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Nice meeting you Mel," Sherry nodded, and then she mouthed, "Keeper," to Adam who laughed.

"You know what I really want to do?" Melissa said, sliding her arm through Adam's.

"What?" He said.

"I'm dying to head over to Adventure Land and go to Swiss Family Tree House!" She squealed, "It's like my favorite!" He sighed, "Then maybe we can do The Country Bears!" Adam suppressed a groan.

"And we can hit the 360 Canada movie while we're in Epcot too," He nodded, keeping the sarcasm out of his voice.

* * *

Julie walked over and plopped on the chair. "Didn't go so well huh?" Kenny looked at her.

"He's with Maya," She grumbled.

"Maya?" Ken looked at her, "Virgin Maya?"

"She's no virgin," Julie shook her head.

"No, but he was before her," Goldberg pointed out. Julie glared at him. "Sorry. You just missed Sherry."

"I've seen Sherry all week," Julie shrugged. "We're quite the bitter pair, she and I." Julie sighed, "I can't believe he brought her here."

"Take it easy Cat," Averman said, "You will be happy to know that we have all decided that once again we will be taking on a goal. Goldberg, Russ and I, here," He stated, "Will reinstate our old quest."

"You're going to eat all the food in the park again?" Ken raised his eyebrows.

"We are," Russ said, "With the added bonus of now being 23 and getting to wash it down with booze, at least at Epcot and MGM, excuse me Disney Hollywood Studios." Julie laughed.

"What about you Kenny?" Luis teased, "Gonna relive the time you puked more than the Catlady freshman year of Eden Hall?"

"No," He shook his head, "Every ride in the Magic Kingdom though."

"Very cool," Julie nodded approvingly. "Hey here comes the happy family!" She waved as Connie and Guy walked over wheeling a very fidgety Eric in a stroller. Eric was decked out in the finery of a little kid on his first trip, name embroidered on ears, Mickey Mouse dressed as a pirate tee shirt and that excited awed expression that little kids always wear on their first trip down Main Street USA.

"Julie!" Eric bounced, "Mickey," He pointed to himself.

"Yeah," Julie laughed, "Hey baby," She kissed him on the cheek. He wiped it off promptly. She hugged Connie. "He's here with Maya, they're together, I'm going to slit my wrists." She whispered; Connie pulled back and she nodded.

"Hi Julie, Connie, Guy," Sherry walked over, she put her arm around Aimee's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Adam brought that designer, Derek's got a new plaything, I'm going to slit my wrists."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	4. Why We're Doing This

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em coming! Fun little chapter here, advancement of plot and some funny little Duck antics, involving Baby Eric!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Why We're Doing This**

"Portman," Fulton ran over, seeing his best friend for the first time in months. "Maya?"

"Hi Fulton!" She smiled and hugged him, while he was holding her he pointed and mouthed "What the hell?"

"We got back together," Portman shrugged. "Did I not mention that?"

"No you neglected that little detail," Fulton said, "So um, have you seen everyone?"

"Just Julie," Maya said.

"Oh, well that's enough for anyone I guess," Fulton shrugged. "Um, hey Portman, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," He nodded and walked away.

"Dude, are you retarded?" Fulton hit him in the head.

"Ow," Portman said, "And no, I brought my girlfriend to a wedding, its normal."

"Yeah, except that's not just your girlfriend," Fulton said, "That's Maya. Girl you lost your virginity to, Julie's biggest insecurity in the world Maya!"

"Yeah," Portman nodded, "And?"

"And?" Fulton said, "And?"

"So you're a parrot now Fult?" Portman shrugged.

"You're actually being as big a dick as she thinks you are," Fulton shook his head.

"I'm not doing this to hurt Julie!" Portman snapped. "I'm doing this because I'm with Maya now, and,"

"And why are you with Maya?" Fulton said quietly.

"Because she's," He stopped, "Because she's the anti Julie." He sighed, "I'm a dick."

"At least you've admitted it," Fulton nodded, "Maya!" He walked over to the confused girl. "It's good to see you again."

* * *

"So have you had sex since you broke up with Portman?" Connie asked. Julie looked at her.

"Can't you use your magical sex powers to tell," Julie said.

"So that's no?" Connie sighed.

"There was this one guy," Julie sighed, "We were really drunk and honestly it wasn't very good."

"Details please," Connie said.

"Connie, you're someone's mother," Julie laughed. Connie nodded.

"Yeah, and since Eric was born do you know how often Guy and I have sex?" Connie said.

"I don't, nor do I care, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway," Julie sighed.

"Twice a month," Connie said, "Twice a month! On the fifth and the twenty fifth. My husband only wants me every twenty days Julie! You are my sexy single friend, I should be living vicariously through you."

"You and Guy only have sex twice a month?" Julie said. Connie nodded, "You and Guy have been having sex like seven times a day since we were like fourteen!"

"Sixteen!" Connie said, "Stop making it seem creepy."

"It was creepy," Julie laughed, "Why do you think my grades were so good at Eden Hall? I could never be in my dorm room because you two were always in there, so I spent a lot of time in the library."

"Stop reminding me of what I don't have anymore," Connie said. Julie looked at her, "I know, I'm married, and I have a beautiful son who I adore, but I really miss the way Guy and I used to be. How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Julie said. Connie looked at her, "Oh you mean not screw my boyfriend every second? I don't know, I guess it just wasn't in my wiring." She sighed.

"Are you OK?" Connie said, touching her shoulder.

"I could have handled some nobody, you know?" Julie shuddered, "But I mean, she's everything I'm not Cons!"

"So she's stupid, ugly and short?" Connie asked. Julie looked at her. "Alright, fine, brunette, overtly sexy, didn't make him wait two years?" She nodded. "Honey, you broke up for a good reason, you weren't in love anymore. There's nothing wrong with him moving on."

"I don't know," Julie sighed, "I just, being here, without him, its weird."

"Hey!" They heard a perky chirp behind them and they grimaced. They turned around.

"Hey Layla," Connie smiled.

"Oh Charlie I told you we'd find them," She said.

"Yup, here they are," Charlie nodded, "Where's my godson?"

"Don't know," Connie said, "He's with his father and his Uncle Duckies."

"Oh, how can you bear to be away from him?" Layla said, "He's so precious Connie!"

"He's precious for about four hours," Connie smiled, "After that it's get the kid away from me for a while."

"Jules, you're looking particularly gloomy today," Charlie looked at her, she gave him the finger, "Portman brought a date?"

"Maya," Connie said.

"Ooh," Charlie sighed, "Ouch."

"Yup," Julie said, as her cell phone went off, "Oh, God, wedding stuff," She sighed, "I'll see you guys later." She walked away.

"Alright well," Charlie said, "I'm going to go find the guys. See you ladies later." He kissed Maya, and gave Connie a hug.

"So," Layla said, "Are you and Guy still not having sex a lot?" Connie groaned, it was going to be a long week.

* * *

"Daddy," Eric kept turning around, "Daddy, look!" He insisted.

"Yeah, buddy, I see," Guy laughed.

"He's really excited huh?" Averman said.

"He's one and a half, man," Guy shook his head, "Everything gets him really excited."

"Daddy!" Eric said sheepishly.

"Yeah," Guy stopped, and came around to the front of the shoulder and kneeled down, "What's going on?"

"I went doo doo," He giggled. The team lost it at that. That started screaming with laughter. Guy sighed.

"Why didn't you ask to use the potty Eric?" He said. Eric frowned. "I know, you hate the potty."

"Eric hate the potty," He said.

"OK," Guy said, "You guys cool if I go change his diaper?"

"Sure," Goldberg shrugged. Guy picked him up, and grabbed the diaper bag. He held him up. "Oof, that's a stinker."

"Yeah, takes one to know one," Guy pointed.

"How weird is this whole Guy with the baby thing?" Ken shook his head.

"We've seen Eric before," Goldberg shrugged.

"Yeah," Russ nodded, "But always with Connie. I can wrap my head around Connie as a mom, Guy as a dad not so much. Hey," He pointed, "Churros."

* * *

"You seem bored," Mel said. Adam shook his head. "Do you want to do something else?"

"No," He said, "I've been thinking about what you said in the limo."

"Yeah," She smiled.

"And I'm in," He looked at her, "I want to be with you." Being around Sherry made him realize all the more that; it was just never going happen. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Mel," He said softly.

"Adam, I'm so happy," She whispered. "Really."

"I'm glad," He nodded. "Listen, can we please go on a real ride now?"

"Ha," She pointed at him, "I knew you weren't having fun!! You were totally drooling during Washington's speech at Hall of Presidents!"

"You like boring things, Mel," He shook his head, pulling her towards Splash Mountain, "I mean, I knew this when you made me go see Atonement seven times, but I didn't think it also applied to theme parks."

"Haha," She said. "And I only saw Atonement all those times because Kiera wanted me to dress her for,"

"For the Golden Globes," He laughed, "I know."

* * *

"Oh Julie!" Aimee gasped, walking into the chapel. Julie smiled, "How did you, I mean, last time I went to a wedding here it was like the height of tacky."

"Yeah," Julie smiled, "Well, I had a few things that I insisted on, nothing with mouse ears, although if you look at the embroidery on the table cloths in the reception room, very tasteful hidden Mickeys," Aimee laughed, "All white, because I know you wanted a white wedding and absolutely nothing with the words 'Happily Ever After' stitched on it."

"You're a saint," Aimee hugged her. "Julie, really," Julie shrugged.

"You know," Julie said, "While I was working on this wedding was the happiest I've been in a while."

"Yeah," Aimee said, "Luis told me that Portman's back with his ex, that's tough." Julie shrugged and moved some of the white roses around in a vase. "Why did you guys break up?"

"I don't know," Julie said, "We just grew apart. The magic went away."

"Maybe you'll get it back this week," Aimee winked, Julie laughed. "After all this is where magic lives Julie. We're in the _Magic _Kingdom."

"Technically we're not in Magic Kingdom proper anymore," Julie grimaced, "But I find that highly unlikely."

"Julie," Aimee hugged her. "Don't you think it's kind of weird, you know, that we're all back here? Back where everything started?"

"That did kind of hit me," She sighed. "But he's with her now. I can't do anything about that. I have to get on with my life. Seeing him helped."

"You sound Sherry," Aimee shook her head, "I'm done with both of you."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	5. A Dream Vacation

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews, I'm so glad you're all in on the story! IN JOKE ALERT! Pick up on it and you get a shout out and help yourself to a cookie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Dream Vacation**

"And it seems the NHL's favorite playboy's game is at an end," A too enthusiastic reality TV host turned Hollywood reporter said on the TV. Derek had it going, Sherry was in the bathroom towel drying her hair. She closed her eyes. "After denying for months that they were anything but friends Adam Banks and Melissa Rubens were spotted enjoying a little fun in the sun. The pair is in Orlando for the week for the wedding of one of Banks's old teammates. Ruben's camp just issued this statement: Mel and Adam have recently decided to take their relationship to a new level, it was hard for them to make any kind of commitment while he was in season." Sherry sighed and walked out.

"I'm going to get a drink," She said, "Do you want a drink?"

"You've been drinking a lot lately," He looked at her, "You OK?"

"Fine," She said, "How's Leslie doing?"

"With what?" He looked at her.

"The part," She shrugged, "You two playing nice?"

"I'd rather you finally accept the promotion," He said and kissed her lightly, "You look lovely in blue."

"I get to sit down in the grotto all day," She shrugged, "It's a pretty sweet gig." He laughed. "Move in."

"What?" He said.

"Move in," She smiled, "I love you, I want us to have a life together, and I'm not moving into your place. It smells like boy and bong water."

"So you're say I have to start smelling differently _and _get rid of my bong?" He sighed sarcastically, "Jeez, Sherry." She laughed, "I don't know."

"Derek, we've been together for three years," She whispered, "What don't you know at this point?"

"I don't that I'm ready for that level of commitment," He said, "I love you Sher, but, I just don't know, I gotta sleep on it."

"Fine," She said, "I think I have rum, I know I have Pina Colada mix, I'm making Pina Coladas, do you want one?"

* * *

"Hey you guys," Connie said, walking into Mickey's Toontown fair, she pecked Guy lightly and then looked at Eric. "He's wearing different pants."

"We had a pooh pooh issue," Guy said. Eric looked up, Connie looked at him and sighed.

"Mommy," Eric said, his eyes wide and his smile wider, "We meet Mickey now!" She laughed and picked him up.

"Yeah baby," She nodded, "We're gonna meet Mickey now. Why didn't you let Daddy take you to the potty?"

"Eric _hate _the potty," He insisted. "Uncle Goberg makes stinkies too!" The guys looked away stifling their laughter.

"Thank you," She said. "None of you are allowed anywhere near my son again!" She pointed at them.

* * *

"So, I um, didn't realize how beautiful she was," Maya said to Fulton as Dean was waiting on line for food. "I mean, I'd gotten quick glances at like snapshots and stuff, but never, really seen her. Didn't want to."

"Yeah," Fulton nodded, "You're not bad though." She laughed and kicked him. He'd gotten to know Maya a little bit the first time she and Portman had been together, when they were sixteen and things were much simpler. "So how'd this happen?"

"It just sort of did," She shrugged, "It's not really serious, it's mostly sex."

"Mm," Fulton nodded. "So, you're OK with that?"

"Fulton, I'm 23," She shrugged, "I'm fine with being with someone simply because we really get along and have great sex." He went to say something else, "And yes, I am aware that he's using me this week. I am here for revenge, or something."

"And you're _OK _with this?" He looked at her.

"God yeah," She nodded. "This is a man who's still very much in love with his ex girlfriend. I take what I can get."

"You're way too good," He shook his head, "Because I feel like kicking his ass right now."

"For me or for her?" She raised her eyebrows.

"For both of you," He shrugged.

"OK," Portman walked over. "Hotdogs. Everything for Fult, because you obviously don't care how you smell. And mustard no relish for Maya."

"I like ketchup, with relish," She said confused, "You knew that." Fulton swallowed the bite of his hotdog.

"Right," Portman whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't, have mine, no relish, but ketchup."

"Thanks," She said quietly taking it and frowning. She looked at Fulton who was looking away.

"That's how Julie eats her hotdogs," Fulton said once Maya was out of earshot.

"Shut up," Portman mumbled.

* * *

"They still don't like me," Layla sighed, Charlie looked at her, they were walking somewhat behind the rest of the group holding hands.

"Layla," He looked at her. "Don't be absurd, Connie's just stressed." Layla sighed, "Come here," He pulled her close, "Do you love me Layla?"

"You know I love you," She whispered. He kissed her gently. "Charlie,"

"Let's have fun this week OK?" He whispered. "Don't worry about anything." She nodded. "What do you want to go on?"

"Well," She said, "Magic Kingdom is pretty tame, you know how I like my thrill rides."

"We'll head over to Animal Kingdom later," He nodded, "Hit Expedition Everest. Hunt Yeti."

"Then Tower of Terror," She laughed, "I do know how you love going into the weird and unexplained!"

"Just call me Mulder," He winked, "Come on, Scully, let's solve the greatest mystery of all."

"What would that be?" She laughed.

"Will Justin use the potty?" He said in an eerie voice. She giggled and skipped ahead of him.

"What if we had a baby?" She asked.

"Well, you'd get bored of it in about ten seconds," Charlie said with a chuckle. She looked at him. "I'd like to have a baby with you someday Layla."

"Even though I never want to get married?" She said.

"Even though you never want to get married," He nodded. They kissed.

"Eww," Eric pointed from his stroller and covered his eyes. "Uncle Charlie, Aunt Layla, stop!"

"Seriously," Connie said, "Keep it PG in front of the baby. Those were some PG-13 level kisses."

"Sorry," Layla laughed. "We get carried away."

"Hey," Julie said, "I have the bride here."

"Congratulations sweetie!" Layla hugged her. Aimee laughed. "Where's Sherry?"

"She went home for a little while," Aimee shrugged. "She has a 5 to close shift and I thought maybe Eric would want to meet his princess," She leaned down.

"Aunt Aimee, I meet Mickey!" Eric said, "And Cap'n Hook!"

"He's not that interested in The Little Mermaid," Connie laughed, "We tried, honestly. What with his name and everything."

"Anyway, we're not here for that," Julie said, "Groom's men, tux fittings and you all have to be ready for the rehearsal dinner by seven."

"We all know," Averman rolled his eyes. She hit him, "Ow!"

"I will bump you from groomsman Lester, so help me God!" She pointed at him. "Oh and Aimee do you want to talk to Layla?"

"Oh, right!" Aimee said, "OK, so, Julie's going to be too busy running everything tomorrow, do you want to take her place as a bridesmaid."

"Really?" Layla squeaked. Julie nodded. "Oh my God, yay!"

"Great," Julie smiled, "So, Layla, Ken, Averman, and Dwayne, come with me. Everyone else, seven sharp, at the chapel, I mean it!"

"Jules, we know honey," Connie sighed. "Please don't let your head explode."

"Are you kidding?" Julie smiled, "This is like, the ultimate vacation!" She flitted away.

"She really is such a freak," Guy shook his head.

* * *

**Review Please, don't forget your In Joke!**


	6. The Magic's Gone

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait...please review, I'd appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 6: The Magic's Gone  
**

"Isn't it funny that we're the same size, except I'm shorter?" Layla giggled smoothing the bridesmaid dress that Julie would now not be wearing. Julie sighed. It was true, Layla's curves fit perfectly into the dress.

"Yeah," Julie mumbled, "Hilarious." Layla looked at her.

"What's wrong exactly Julie?" Layla said. "It's Portman right?"

"Just being here, without him, you know?" Julie shrugged. "I don't know, and she's, well, she's just so my exact opposite you know."

"Julie," Layla looked at her. "You're amazing, you all are, I've always thought so." Julie smiled. "It just seems so strange to me, that you didn't manage to stay together. What happened? Because you're clearly still in love with him."

"I don't know," She said, "There was something really magic about me and Portman in the beginning," She shook her head and started running her fingers up and down a white lace veil, "The magic was gone. Around the same time the Eric was born, and Luis and Aimee got engaged, and we were finishing college. I think he was scared to be a grown up to be honest." Layla looked at her. "If he'd bothered to ask me or talk to me about it, I would have said I was scared too."

"I'm fighting against being a grown up with all my might," Layla said, turning her lithe little body to see the dress from every angle, "Of course I'm still in college, so it's less of a fight than you guys have."

"We all see you fight Lay," Julie laughed. Layla smiled, "You're good for him. Don't let him get away."

"I love Charlie," Layla said softly, "More than anything. I don't want this though, the wedding I'd like but I'm not cut out for marriage, I'm too selfish." Julie smiled, at least she admitted it.

"I want it someday," Julie whispered, "But I don't know, seeing everything Connie and Guy have gone through, especially with Eric, I think waiting a little bit isn't a horrible idea." Layla nodded. "What do you think of Adam dating Mel Rubens?"

"Oh my God, I'd be thrilled if he and Sherry didn't belong together!" Layla sighed, "I'm wearing her shoes see?" She pointed her feet. "I'm sure she's nice though."

* * *

"Hey," Connie said pulling Guy behind the rest of the group as the guys wheeled Eric, "I was thinking that maybe Eric's uncles would want to catch up with him so you and I could have some alone time." She kissed him. "What do you think?"

"I think this is our first family vacation," He said, "I think we should be together."

"OK," She looked at him, "We have a hotel room and free babysitting." He looked at her. "I want to have sex Guy, if I must spell it out for you."

"Yeah, I got that," He nodded, "I just thought we would hang out, with Eric, be a family."

"We are a family," She looked at him. "But Guy you've barely touched me since I had the baby." He kissed her. "I mean, I know, I've gained weight because of it, and taking care of him tires me out and takes up most of my time, I wish I could be one of those cool easy moms who like drops the weight and always looks put together, but I'm not." He blinked she was talking so fast, "And I guess I'm not sexy anymore, but I miss our sex life and I know it can't be what it was before Eric, and I love him, but I,"

"Connie," He said, kissing her, "I love you, and you are very sexy, and I'm sorry, it's mostly my fault that our sex life kind of sucks, it's just when I'm working, all I can think about is being with Eric, and you, but I want to be there for our kid." She smiled. "Leaving Eric with the Ducks is risky. They break things. I don't want them to break our son."

"Layla and Julie will make sure he's OK," She shrugged he looked at her, "Julie will make sure he's OK."

"Yeah," She said, "Pretty much, but Layla buys him really good presents."

"Hey," Adam ran catching them.

"Oh it's disappearing MVP," Connie said.

"Dude," Guy said, "I haven't even seen your ring yet!"

"It's like when someone gets engaged," Melissa laughed coming behind him, "You run fast," He smiled. "I'm Melissa."

"Connie," Connie smiled, "Walk with me, Julie's busy so I have to decide on my own if you're good enough for him."

"I like her already," Melissa laughed. Adam nodded and they started moving.

"How's the kid?" Adam asked.

"Best thing to ever happen to me," Guy smiled. "I highly recommend fatherhood." Adam smiled. He'd pictured kids. Mel was far too career oriented to want a family, she'd said so. Sherry would be a great mom. No, he had to get that out of his head. That was over, before it had really ever began.

* * *

"I kinda like that," Luis smiled. Aime looked up at him, while she broke off a piece of a pretzel and handed it to Eric.

"What?" She asked.

"You with a baby," He said. "What do you think?" She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe when we get out of Orlando," She shrugged. He nodded. "It would be nice though huh?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I love you Aimee."

"I love you too," She kissed him. "We're getting married tomorrow Luis."

"Yeah, I know," He smiled. "Excited?"

"A little nervous," She laughed, "Is that silly?"

"No," He smiled, "Forever's a long time. I'm glad it's with you though."

* * *

"Hey you," Julie looked over from the bar that night at the rehearsal dinner.

"Hey," She smiled at Portman. "Where's Maya?"

"She wanted to check out Fantasmick," He shrugged, "She took a bus over." She nodded. "This is really unbelievable Jules. If it were anyone but you, I never would have thought that this could be done in a month."

"Yeah, it's pretty good huh?" She looked around. He nodded. "Portman, um, I am glad, if you're happy with Maya." He shrugged.

"I miss hearing you call me Portman," He laughed. She smiled. "It's Dean with Maya. I should apologize, for New Years," She swallowed, "It was shitty of me to bring that girl."

"It's fine," She shrugged.

"Julie," Connie ran over, "I have to pee like crazy, can you hold him?" She handed off a sleeping Eric.

"Yeah," Julie nodded, cradling him against her shoulder. "What are godmother's for?" Connie smiled and walked off. Portman looked at Julie softly cradling the small blond boy. Seeing Julie with a baby was oddly exciting to him. He smiled, imagining his own son, blond hair like hers, probably he just saw that though because it was Eric, "What are you staring at?"

"Um, nothing," He said. "I should go meet up with Maya."

"Sure," She nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding."

"OK," He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He walked away.

"That looked like magic to me," Layla said sneaking behind Julie.

"Whatever," Julie rolled her eyes. "Tell Sherry to run things? I need to get out of here." She handed Layla the baby, "Take care of Eric."

"Sure," Layla nodded. Julie finished her drink and started to walk away. "And Julie?" She turned, "Thanks for um, you know."

"Dude," She shrugged, "You've been around for almost four years, you've earned babysitter status at least."

* * *

**Review Please! Thank You  
**


	7. Bringing Back The Past

**Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming. I appreciate it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 7: Bringing Back The Past  
**

Julie lay in bed alone in her hotel room staring at the ceiling. It was nice now that they could stay in one of the nicer hotels. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. There had been a moment at the bar. She had felt it. And now he was at Fantasmick with _Maya! _He'd kissed her for the first time at Fantasmick. Didn't that mean anything to him?

* * *

Portman sighed and looked at his watch and ignored the buzzing of his cell phone. He knew it was Maya calling. He was sitting in the suite that they'd gotten for the group and where they were now watching Eric.

"Hey," He leaned towards Fulton. "Do you know Julie's room number?"

"What?" Fulton looked at him.

"I need to talk to her," He said.

"About what?" Fulton said.

"About lots of stuff," He sighed, "It's been a year since we had a real conversation. We were together for three. I'd say we're due."

"621," Fulton sighed.

"That's weird," Portman said. Fulton looked at him, "Those were our Duck numbers."

"That's very weird," Fulton nodded. "What about Maya?"

"What about her?" Portman said.

"Well you're dating her," Fulton said, "You were actually supposed to meet her a while ago, she's called you how many times."

* * *

Julie sighed and flipped on the TV and skipped around. She found nothing and turned it off. She knew she should probably go help the team watch Eric, but she couldn't even think about playing with the baby boy. Then came the knock. She stood up and opened the door.

"Hey," Portman smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," He sighed. She nodded. "I just had to see you."

"Come in," She shrugged, "I guess." They stood in awkward silence for a minute and he looked at her. She was wearing an old Team USA tee shirt that was too long for her and he couldn't see what on the bottom but she had a habit of sleeping in no pants in the summer. Her hair was as ever in a constant messy bun on top of her head. "What are you looking at?" He took a step closer and kissed her. "Mm," She whimpered and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

"Wow," Guy rolling away from Connie. She looked at him.

"Yeah," She nodded, "I know."

"I don't think we've had sex like that since Eric was born," He closed his eyes.

"I don't think we've had sex like that since we got married," She laughed. "I no longer fear that you think I'm not sexy." He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"Hey you," Sherry said and walked into the suite.

"Hey," Adam smiled. "I feel like I haven't seen you at all."

"Yeah, I know," She sighed, "I'm sorry. Where's Mel?"

"Mel is working," He laughed, "It's um, 6 o'clock in Paris so," Sherry nodded. "Derek?"

"He's out with some friends," She said softly. That was what she was telling herself. She knew better. He nodded. "So the wedding should be good. Julie's like a rockstar."

"Yeah," He laughed.

"Derek's moving in," She said. He looked at her. "I haven't even told Aimee yet."

"Wow," He looked at her, "That's a big step, are you sure about it?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I mean, I love him, and we've been together for so long, it just makes sense you know?"

"Yeah, sure," He whispered and stood up. "I should go check on Mel."

"Adam," She sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Sherry," He looked at her, "It's OK, I'm happy for you." She nodded as he walked away.

"Ask me not to Adam," She closed her eyes and said once he was gone.

* * *

"Mm," Julie whimpered kissing Portman again as his hand ran up her thigh. "Oh, I missed you Portman."

"I missed you too babe," He whispered.

"What did Maya say?" She asked. He stopped, "When you broke up with her."

"Um, well," He sat um, "I didn't quite get to that." She pulled away.

"You didn't break up with your girlfriend?" She stared at him. He sighed. "What happened to you?"

"Julie," He sighed, taking her face in his hands, "I'm going to. I love you, I know that I always will." She stood up.

"Portman," She looked at him, "I love you, but you can't do this to me!" She swallowed. "You can't just show up at my hotel room, and kiss me and tell me you still love me," She sighed, "You have a girlfriend, and I've put my heart on ice for a year." She looked down.

"I doubt anyone could tell the difference," He whispered.

"What?" She said.

"See most people tell the people they love how they feel about things," He said. She rolled her eyes, "Most girls, cry when they break up with their boyfriends, or um most couples in long distance relationships have sex every time they see each other. But no, not Julie Gaffney, that would require surrendering control."

"Wow," She nodded, "I didn't think that a year after we broke up, the Ice Queen argument would still hold up, but clearly," She crossed her arms, "Let's see what else can we rehash? I know, why don't we go back even further? I don't trust you right, but I have no reason for that, you'll always be there."

"Well, I wouldn't want to put any pressure on you Julie," He shrugged. "Because you've got quite enough of that."

"I think you should get out," She shrugged, "Maya's waiting for you I'm sure."

"Maya's always waiting," He smirked. She frowned. "Ooh, finally chipped away at the ice huh? You're also wearing my shirt."

"What?" She looked at him.

"That's my Team USA tee," He said, "I left it at your house two years ago, after Christmas."

"And?" She said.

"I'm not leaving without an item that's clearly mine," He smirked. She huffed and pulled the tee shirt off. His eyes bulged.

"What now?" She said.

"Aren't you gonna put another one on?" He blinked. She stepped forward wearing nothing but a pair of white cotton panties.

"Hm," She smiled cocking her head, "No," She shook her head. He swallowed She handed him the shirt. "Is something wrong?"

"No," He swallowed, "Um," He took a deep breath and composed himself. Julie's breasts weren't new, he'd seen them a million times. "You're a bitch."

"I know that look in your eyes," She whispered. "Do you want me Dean?"

"I'm just gonna go," He swallowed and walked away. She smiled and walked over to her suitcase and pulled out another old tee shirt. She looked at it, it was also his, the Team USA one she could maybe have claimed but a girl from Maine doesn't acquire old beat up Cubs tee shirts on her own. She pulled it on and curled up in bed. She'd won that fight, but she would rather be curled up with Dean.

* * *

"Where were you?" Maya said as he walked into their room. "I was worried and you weren't answering your phone."

"We got caught up with the baby, I'm sorry," He said and kissed her. She pulled away. "Maya."

"What's that?" She said, looking at the tee shirt.

"Just um," He said, "Julie returned it." Maya nodded. "I'm sorry. For bailing on you."

"It's fine," She shrugged and sat down. "What are you thinking about?" He sat down next to her and kissed her. "Mm," She whimpered lying down. "I've been thinking about that too."

"Good," He whispered and kissed down her neck, undressing her. Maya closed her eyes and buried the feeling she had, that feeling that she knew he wasn't thinking about her.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	8. Interlude

**Author's Note: Sorry for making you guys wait, I appreciate the patience and keep the reviews coming! Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 8: Interlude  
**

"Mommy!" Eric shouted from the fold up play pen where he'd been sleeping. Connie groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked over. Guy was sound asleep, no surprise there. She stretched and walked over. "Mommy,"

"What baby?" She asked picking him up.

"I no sleep," He said. She looked at him.

"I see that," She laughed. "Why not?"

"Excited," He bounced. She smiled and sat down, "Why sit down Mommy?"

"You're getting too big for me to hold," She settled him on her lap, "Did you have fun with your Uncle Ducks tonight?"

"Uncle Ducks funny," Eric giggled.

"Yes they are," She smiled.

"But I miss you." He hugged her.

"We missed you too," She said, "What about tomorrow, before Aunt Aimee and Uncle Luis's wedding, we go to Epcot and see Nemo?"

"Nemo?" Eric said his eyes big, she nodded, "Yeah, yeah, and then Cap'n Hook again? And Mickey!"

"Of course," She Eskimo kissed with her son, "Anything you want!"

"OK," Eric yawned and curled up into a ball his thumb in his mouth, his head dropped to her chest. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too baby," She whispered and started to hum, "When you wish upon a star," it had been in her head all day. Eric's breath slowed as he fell asleep. She stood up and climbed into bed positioning the baby in between her and Guy. Eric tightened his arms around her. She smiled and fell asleep holding her baby boy.

* * *

Sherry lay in bed on her stomach sound asleep.

"Hey," She woke up and rolled over.

"Derek?" She said, "Honey it's like 4 in the morning, where were you?"

"I was just out," He shrugged. She nodded, still half asleep. He kissed her, "Go back to sleep."

"No," She shook her head, "I'm awake now," She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He crawled on top of her. "Mm," She closed her eyes as he moved down to her neck. "Derek," She breathed out.

"Baby," He whispered. She closed her eyes. He hadn't said her name yet, which meant two things, he'd been drinking and he'd been with someone else so he was being careful, but his hands felt really good, so she pretended not to notice. She'd made her choice.

* * *

"I'm so glad you brought me here," Melissa whispered. "Your friends are great."

"Mm hm," Adam nodded one arm wrapped around her waist the other resting behind his head, "I can't believe she's moving in with him." She looked at him.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" She whispered, he sighed and looked at her.

"Yeah," He whispered, "God, Mel, I'm sorry."

"I sort of knew," She sighed, "That's why I was so surprised, when you asked me down here."

"It should be you," He said softly, "Everything about me and you lines up Mel." She nodded, "And I'm crazy about you," He brushed her hair out of her face.

"But you're not in love with me," She sighed. He shook his head. "I'm not in love with you either, if we're being honest." He nodded, "You're too responsible." He laughed, "Plus the first time we went out you thought my name was Melanie."

"I did not!" He said.

"I'm fairly sure you thought I was Melanie Tierney," She said.

"That is a lie," He shook his head, "I knew exactly who you were," He said.

"You thought I was Melanie Tierney, all you knew was my name was Mel, and I was blonde and I worked in fashion."

"I knew who you were," He smiled. They kissed. "I'm sorry Mel."

"You said that," She yawned and hugged him around the neck before falling asleep. He wasn't sure what this meant, but he couldn't deny how nice it felt to have her close.

* * *

"Dean," Julie heard herself call out, waking up with a start. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand to her forehead. She could have been with him now, he could be holding her close telling her everything would be alright. What was wrong with her? She shuddered and hugged herself.

* * *

Portman woke up his head buried in Maya's mess of black hair. He sighed. She was too small, her curves too defined, too open now lying naked in his arms. He was dying for Julie's softness, for her length, for her modesty. He wanted to see her blush when he told her she was beautiful. She wanted her to call him an idiot or tease him, or something. He wanted _her _and he'd blown it. He heard his phone vibrate against the night stand.

_I changed my mind. Come over? – J_

He stared at it. He stood up.

"Mm," Maya shifted, "Where are you going?"

"Um," He looked at her, "I'm just going to get some ice. I'll be right back OK?" He kissed her. "Go back to sleep."

"OK," She yawned, and curled up again. He walked down the hallway and knocked on Julie's door.

"Hi," Julie whispered.

"Hi," He said. She kissed him. "Julie," He said, pushing her hair behind her ears. And there it was, she blushed. He kissed her.

"I love you," She said, "I need you, I don't care anymore, I don't even remember why we…"

"Shh," He said softly, they sat down on the bed. They kissed. She lay down, pulling him with her. "We don't have to," He said.

"No," She said, "I want to."

"You want to?" He teased, "That's new."

"Don't be an idiot," She whispered. He laughed. "Don't laugh at me, I'll change my mind." He smiled, he kissed her gently, "Dean."

"Do you remember our first date?" He said.

"Yeah," She laughed, "You took me to Disneyquest so that Connie and Guy could have sex." He kissed her gently. "The first time you did that?"

"Fantasmick," He smiled, "Then of course there were a few other firsts."

"Which firsts are you referring to?" She asked.

"Mm the ones at Universal," He laughed and kissed her, "Particularly how stunned you were when you uh, saw something for the first time," She blushed and laughed, rolling away from him. "I missed you," He sighed.

"I missed you too," She said and kissed. They stayed up the rest of the night talking over old times.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy," Eric bounced and poked Connie and Guy, "UP! We see Nemo now!"

"Connie," Guy grumbled, "I don't remember bringing a monkey home from Animal Kingdom."

"No monkey," Eric squealed as his father grabbed his feet, "Daddy, not monkey, me Eric!"

"I don't know," Connie shook her head, "He looks a lot like a little monkey," She sniffed Eric's bottom, "Woo, smells kinda like one too."

"Mommy no!" Eric giggled as she tickled him, "I not even make stinky last night!"

"Really?" Connie said.

"Yup," Eric nodded excitedly, "Before sleep, Aunt Layla took me to potty."

"You went potty!" Connie said. Eric nodded. "Oh that's my big boy!" She squealed and hugged him.

"I still want diapies better," He pouted.

"Still, this a big deal buddy," Guy said. "We're super proud of you."

"Nemo," He tugged on Connie's hair. "Mommy promised we see Nemo!"

"Alright," Guy stretched, "Let's get you dressed and then to Epcot."

"Uncle Ducks too?" He said.

"Um," Connie said, knowing that the Ducks were probably a little worse for wear. "We'll let the Uncle Ducks sleep, and we'll see them at the wedding later, OK?"

"OK," Eric said. "I use potty now."

"I've got him," Guy said standing up and lifting him up. "Ooh, buddy you're getting heavy."

"I big boy," Eric nodded. Connie smiled at them, and Guy winked at her. It was moments like this that she appreciated everything she had, she just had to remember these moments when the other stuff got to her.

* * *

**Review Please!!  
**


	9. Since When?

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, sorry about the wait, not much else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9: Since When?  
**

Julie woke up curled in Dean's arms.

"Good morning," She whispered and kissed him.

"Mm," He said, "Good morning." She rolled over and smiled. "We fell asleep before we,"

"Yup," She nodded and looked at him. "That's kind of classically us, huh?"

"Yeah," He nodded and laughed. "I love you Julie." She closed her eyes. "And I know, this won't be easy, but I love you, and I need to be with you."

"I love you too," She kissed him. Her cell phone rang. "Crap!" She squealed, "What time is it?" He looked at the clock.

"Oh God," He stood up.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Maya," He sighed, "I'm sorry babe," He kissed her.

"What are you going to tell her?" She asked.

"I don't know yet," He said. "But I will talk to her, I promise."

"If you want to wait until tomorrow, I don't mind," She shrugged. "I'm going to be completely unreachable today anyway, so,"

"No," He said, "I'll go talk to her now." She kissed him again.

"I love you Portman," She smiled.

"I love you too, babe," He whispered. She smiled as he walked out.

* * *

"Fulton!" Maya said as she wandered into the lobby café. He looked at her, "Have you seen Dean?"

"Not since last night," Fulton said. He wasn't going to rat Portman out but he had a feeling he knew where he was.

"He was gone when I woke up," She sighed.

"Well you know how he likes to work out in the morning," Fulton shrugged. He had no idea if Portman was still in the habit, but he used to be.

"Has seemed weird to you this week?" Maya whispered. He looked at her. "Weirder than usual."

"It's just Disney," Fulton said reassuring her, "I mean, Orlando generally, he and Julie have this weird connection to here, I wouldn't take it personally."

"It's hard not to," She sighed. "Do you want to get breakfast?"

"Sure," He nodded, "Yeah, let's go." She smiled.

* * *

"You're sure you're going back to New York?" Adam said as Melissa packed.

"I will make a graceful and classy exit always," She laughed, she walked over and kissed him. "This was fun, Adam. Call me if it doesn't work out."

"Yeah," He said, "I am sorry Mel." She smiled.

"It's really beyond OK," She laughed, "We were in a relationship for about ten hours. You're publicist is going to be pissed though."

"You were the one who was all, 'Let's tell Seacrest, it'll be fun!'" He rolled his eyes. "We'll deal with it." She nodded. "I'll call you when I get back."

"I hope you don't," She said, "You should tell Sherry how you feel." He smiled and shook his head, "I'm serious, as an admirer of you myself, I can tell, she's hot for you at the very least."

"Why am I not more into you?" He shook his head and kissed her.

"I came along at the wrong time," She shrugged, "Once you're in love there's no getting through." She winked at him. "I'll see you around Adam Banks."

* * *

"Daddy, up!" Eric shrieked excitedly, wanting to see the view from the boat around the Epcot lagoon.

"OK, buddy," Guy laughed, picking him up. "What do you think Eric?"

"Where's Mommy?" Eric said.

"Mommy had to get dressed for the wedding," Guy said. Eric looked at him. "Why?"

"More fun _with _Mommy," He said.

"Yeah," Guy nodded, "It is more fun with Mommy. Did you like Nemo?"

"Yeah," Eric nodded, and then giggled, "My bubbles!" Guy tickled his stomach. "Daddy, no tickle!" He squealed.

"Sorry man," Guy laughed. "Hey, what do you say we get Mommy a surprise?"

"Surprise, yes!" Eric bounced, "What we get?"

* * *

"Oh Aimee!" Sherry whispered seeing Aimee come out of the dressing room in her wedding dress, "Honey, you look beautiful." She took another sip of champagne.

"Are you drinking again?" Aimee sighed.

"I think we should all drink," Julie said happily and poured herself a glass.

"You look jumpy Jules," Connie looked at her. "Everything OK?"

"Oh yeah," Julie nodded, "Aimee, um, the DJ wants to know what to play when you guys make your entrance."

"I don't know," Aimee said, "Jules can't you just deal with it?"

"Sure," Julie said, "I'll come up with something." Her cell phone vibrated.

_Can't wait to see you beautiful. _

She giggled and hugged it.

"OK," Layla grabbed it.

"Hey!" Julie frowned.

"You're texting with Portman!" Layla squealed. "Oh my God! You guys got back together!"

"Shut up," Connie said, "Did you have sex?" Julie looked at her, "No of course you didn't because you're you. But what's happening?"

"We just talked," Julie smiled, "We kissed. It was nice. We're getting back together as soon as he talks to Maya. Um, then I'm going to move out to Chicago, and hopefully find a job and save up to open my event planning business."

"Wasn't that always the plan?" Connie said.

"Yes," Julie nodded, "It was, we just took a little detour. I just wish I hadn't moved out of my parents."

"Yeah, that's the big problem in this scenario," Sherry mumbled. Julie looked at her, "People just don't break up because they care about someone else, it doesn't work that way."

"No," Layla said, "People do, you don't. Do you even like your boyfriend?" Sherry looked at her. "Look, Charlie and Adam are best friends, and Boston is only 3 hours from New York, and Freehold is only two, we spend time with him. He's in love with you, why do you think he's always sleeping around like he does?"

"Since when is Layla so wise?" Connie whispered to Julie who was distractedly texting Portman back. "Oh Jesus." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Julie sighed, "I can't help it."

"I know you can't," Connie smiled, "Are you sure though honey?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I am. I have to check on the florist."

* * *

"You're what?" Maya screeched. Portman sighed and put his hands on his forehead. "That's where you went last night?"

"Maya," He said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that this would happen, but when I saw her again."

"You left me all by myself last night," She said, "Watching a stupid Fireworks show. And then you got up in the middle of the night after having sex with me, to spend the night not having sex with your ex girlfriend? Are you aware of how screwed up that is?"

"Look, I'm sorry," He said, "But you knew going in what this was."

"Yeah," She nodded, "I was happy to be your rebound, but then you invited me down here and I thought," She sighed, "You know what, forget it. Fine, get back together with her, I don't care. But I'm not going home, I'm going to that wedding and I'm staying for the rest of the week. So deal with that." She turned around.

* * *

**Review Please  
**


	10. Wedding Day

**Author's Note: So I know its been a while, as usual!! I apologize. Please review you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 10: Wedding Day  
**

Maya sat on a bench outside of the chapel wiping her eyes. She hadn't even realized how emotionally invested in this stupid relationship she was. She'd told herself over and over again not to get to this point. And now she was stuck in Florida, dumped. It was pathetic.

"Hi," Fulton said walking over. She looked at him. "I can't believe you're staying." She looked at him.

"They don't deserve a free pass," She said, sniffing. He laughed.

"You look really beautiful," He said softly.

"Nah," She shook her head, "I look skanky. I wouldn't dress this way normally for a wedding, but you know, I was here to prove a point." She laughed. "I don't why I went along with this. I'm like the poster girl for low self esteem."

"Hi, we're getting ready to start so," Julie came bouncing out, "Maya, hi, you stayed."

"She's here with me," Fulton said, "Is that a problem Jules?"

"No problem." She said, "Um, why don't you two go find seats." She rolled her eyes.

"Mommy!" Eric ran over and Connie picked him up.

"Hey baby," She said, "Look at you all dressed up, you look so handsome."

"We got you a present," He said and handed her a silk flower attached to a hairclip, "In Japan."

"It's perfect," She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at Guy. "You go with Daddy and sit down. I love you."

"I love you too," Eric said, "After we go see fireworks?"

"Absolutely," She said. "Go with Daddy OK?" She handed him to Guy. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I love you," He smiled and kissed her.

"Ready?" Aimee stepped forward.

"Aunt Aimee you're a princess!" Eric said. Aimee laughed.

"That was the idea," Sherry said, handing her the bouquet. "Congratulations love."

"Thanks Sher," Aimee hugged her.

"The hugging is nice and everything," Julie said after pushing Guy and Eric into the chapel, "But we are on a schedule."

"Aunt Julie silly," Eric giggled.

"Yeah," Guy nodded, "She is silly." The wedding march started and Julie cued everyone walking down the aisle. She smiled and hugged herself.

"Good work Cat," She said quietly and watched her masterpiece unfold.

* * *

"Sherry," Adam said, grabbing her as they walked into the reception room. "Can I talk to you for a second."

"Of course," She smiled. "But it can really only be for a second, because," He cut her off by pulling her into him and kissing her.

"I love you," He whispered, "I think I always have, and I think you love me too." He kissed her again.

"Adam," She mumbled, "Adam stop, we can't."

"Tell me you don't want me," He whispered, "And I'll stop." She sighed quietly.

"I don't want you," She whimpered as he moved down to her neck, he stopped and pulled back. "Not like this," She said softly, "I love you, so much, but it's been so long, who knows anymore? And you live in New York, which is a million years away from everything I know, not to mention I'm still with Derek."

"But you love me," He whispered and kissed her again. "And you've never been happy with him. End it Sherry, I can give you everything,"

"I can't," She sighed, "I can't risk my whole world Adam. I'm always going to love you, but it can't happen."

"Fine," He whispered. She swallowed and watched him walk away. She took a deep breath and headed into the ballroom.

"How long?" Derek stared at her coldly.

"What are you talking about?" She said.

"How long have you been sleeping with Adam Banks?" He sighed. She groaned and walked past him. "Sherry, I'm not screwing around here."

"Of course you are!" Sherry snapped, "Do you think I don't know what you do Derek?" He stared at her. "Do you think I don't see the way you treat every new girl at work, or every cute waitress at a bar or restaurant? Do you think I don't notice when you come in at 4 AM, smelling like sweat and cigarettes? You have no right to accuse me of anything when I've put up with everything for three years!"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Maybe I've screwed around a few times, but I've never been in love with someone else."

"Except Aimee," She spit out. She noticed his eyes narrow and his nostrils flare. "I'm not an idiot, I just chose to ignore certain things."

"It's over," He said, she nodded, "Fine. Tell Aimee congratulations for me." He walked away. She closed her eyes and walked inside, wiping the tears away. And what was worse was she knew she wasn't crying for Derek.

* * *

"Hey," Portman walked over to the kitchen and kissed Julie. "What if me and you go upstairs?"

"Mm," She whimpered, her body melting into his. "I can't," He sighed, "Not until after dinner goes out, then I promise, I'm all yours." He kissed her again.

"Jules," He whispered, "Come on baby." He kissed her, "I'll be quick I promise." She laughed.

"Stop distracting me," She pushed him away. "I have big plans for us tonight, I promise."

"I like the sound of that," He laughed. "This really is unbelievable, even for you." She smiled. He kissed her gently.

"I know," She smiled. "I have to go though. I love you."

"I love you too," He said, "One dance, please?"

"God, you're a pain in my ass," She laughed.

* * *

Layla rolled onto her back in her and Charlie's hotel bed. They both lay separated and quiet for a minute catching their collective breath.

"We should probably get to the reception," Charlie spoke first. She rolled onto her side.

"Do you want to marry me?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"I would love to marry you," He rolled over and looked at her, "But you've kinda made it clear you're not into that." She nodded. "Why? Got an impulse to fly off to Vegas?"

"I was thinking book a cruise actually," She mumbled.

"You've still got a year of college to go," He whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She whispered and kissed him softly.

"What about your brothers?" He asked, "Your cousins?"

"The Ducks? Your mom?" She shrugged. "This is about us, just us." They kissed again. "I love you."

"This is crazy," He said. She giggled, "I guess four years with you I should be used to it, huh?"

"You betcha," She giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "Come on lets go dance. We'll elope in the morning." He laughed.

* * *

"Are you happy?" Luis asked Aimee softly as they danced and he held her close.

"I'm ecstatic," She smiled and kissed him. "I can't stand up anymore." She whispered. He looked at her. "Are you ready to make this official?" She bit her lower lip.

"You bet your pretty little red head I am," He smiled walking away pulling her by the hand. She stopped and kissed him. "You can't tease me like that Aims, you just promised me wedding night sex."

"You, my unbelievably wonderful husband, are getting wedding night sex," She kissed him. "Do you want a peek at what I've got in store with you?"

"I think a peek would do me in," He smiled. "Honeymoon suite?" She kissed him

"Honeymoon suite," She smiled. They giggled and ran out.

* * *

"Adam?" Sherry walked over to him. He was standing leaning against the bar. He looked at her. "I um, I love you too."

"You mentioned that," He took a sip of his drink. "Where'd Derek go?"

"He left," She sighed, "Its over." He nodded. "Where's Mel?"

"She left," He looked at her. "It's over." She nodded. "So, what does this mean?" She kissed him.

"It means that this is going to happen," She whispered, "Unless you've changed your mind in the past hour."

"Is it really over?" He asked.

"It was over the day I met you," She whispered. "I've just been too scared." They kissed.

"You'll move to New York?" He asked.

"Let's just move to your hotel room for now," She giggled.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	11. Waited So Long

**Author's Note: OK, so I've had this chapter done for days! But for some reason FF wasn't working. Anyway, enjoy and keep the reviews coming!! Thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 11: Waited So Long  
**

Adam and Sherry kissed pulling various clothing items off as he pressed her against the door of his hotel room.

"Adam," She giggled, "Please, can we get inside before we get undressed." He kissed her neck sliding the spaghetti straps of her dress down.

"I don't think I can wait," He mumbled and kissed across her chest.

"We waited three years," She said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the card key. "Trust me, I'm worth it." She turned around and slid it into the door and then opened it with Adam still kissing her neck. She giggled and pushed the door open. He undid the zipper of her dress and pulled it off. She turned around and he pushed her down onto the bed.

"I've wanted this for so long," He whispered. She smiled.

"Me too," She kissed him. She undid the buttons on his shirt. "I love you so much." They kissed and he pressed her hands above her head. "You've gotten a lot smoother since the last time we did this." He laughed.

"The last time we did this we were barely twenty," He reminded her, "And very drunk." She laughed.

"You also have this whole hot New York playboy thing going on now," She whispered. "Do you work over all those girls like this?"

"I don't sleep with all of them Sher," He laughed. "Some of them I just date."

"OK," She smiled, "But say I was one of them?" He nodded. "If I was some girl you met in a bar in New York, what would you be saying to me right now?"

"Oh you want to see the moves," He nodded.

"I wanna see the moves," She ran her hands over his chest. "Just let me get into character." She sat up and shook her hair, "I never do this." He laughed.

"Mm, that's OK baby," He said and slid his hands over her waist. "We don't have to rush into anything. If you just want to talk that's fine," He ran his hand up her thigh, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh my God!" She laughed, "You're that guy?" He laughed and looked down. "Oh, if I didn't love you so much I would bitch slap you so hard!"

"Yeah well, the hockey bimbos are not on the same level as you," He said, "You, I would have treated more like I treated Mel," She nodded, "I'd wine and dine you, I'd send you flowers the next day, tell you how beautiful you are." They kissed again and she squeaked as he rolled her onto her back. "But since you're you, I've only got one move."

"And that would be?" She said.

"I love you Sherry Dawlins," He whispered brushing her hair off of her face. "I have loved you for three years, and I want to share my whole life with you." She kissed him.

"I love too Adam Banks," She whispered.

* * *

Maya sat at the table and downed a glass of champagne. This was completely ridiculous. As if watching her ex boyfriend of four hours cuddle with his ex/new girlfriend wasn't torturous enough the food wasn't even very good and no one was talking to her.

"Hi," Fulton sat down. She smiled at him. "Sorry I disappeared. We're all taking turns watching Eric so that Connie and Guy can actually enjoy themselves."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She demanded. He froze and looked at her. "I mean, you don't have to be."

"Maya, I like you," He shrugged, "I think you're a great girl. I think what he did to you is really shitty. And, I've really enjoyed spending today with you." He pushed a fallen hair behind her ear.

"And what you figure I'll just think one Bash Brother is as good as the next?" She shrugged and stood up and walked away.

"Maya," He followed after her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" She asked her arms crossed.

"I just mean that I like you," He said, "And if we'd met under different circumstances I probably would have asked for you number."

"That might me one of the sweetest things any guy has ever said to me." She whispered. "Which is pretty sad when you think about it. I should really just go." She walked away.

* * *

"Mm," Julie sighed catching her breath. Portman looked at her all flushed and fresh after making love. She giggled. "I missed that." She pulled the covers over herself.

"How are you still embarrassed for me to see your body?" He asked, "After all of these years."

"I can't help it," She blushed. "Besides, I mean, now that I've seen Maya," She shook her head.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. "Look at you. You're perfect."

"No, I'm not," She sighed, "I'm too tall, and my legs are too skinny, and too flat, and," He cut her off and kissed her. "Dean," She mumbled.

"You're perfect," He said, "And you're mine."

"Oh, what_ever_," She rolled her eyes, "You don't own me Dean Portman." He kissed her again. "But for a few more of those I think I can be bought."

"We stay here much longer," He whispered, "We'll miss the fireworks."

"Oh crap," She stood up and pulled her underwear on.

"Mention being late and I get to see whatever I want," He smirked. "God you're so _easy!" _

"Watch it!" She pointed at him, "This make up is very fresh, I could just call this a brief relapse still and escape with my dignity."

"Julie," He whispered taking her hands. "I'm so sorry, about all of it. I shouldn't have let you go." She kissed him.

"We really have to go," She whispered. "Get dressed."

"Why do we have to see the fireworks?" He asked. "It's not like we haven't seen them."

"I promised Eric," She said. "I'm his godmother. Remember that?"

"Mm," He said, "Fine, OK." He stood up and she held her breath. It was kind of amazing that she was still unable to contain herself when she saw him shirtless. "What are you looking at?" She kissed him.

"I'm waiting for you to turn into a pumpkin," She admitted. He smiled.

* * *

Maya stood tossing her clothes into her suitcase. She was getting on the next flight to Chicago, she didn't care. She was done! There was a knock on the door, she sighed and walked over and opened it.

"Fulton," She sighed, "Please, just go away. I feel awful."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," He said. "I think you're great, OK?" She nodded. "And you're beautiful and fun and smart," He sighed. "But I shouldn't have, I mean, you just broke up with my best friend and," She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "Um, OK, that's one response."

"I just wanted to see what happened," She whispered. "Do you want to come in?" He smiled.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
